The First Moves
by Little Ears
Summary: The First moves were made and now what happpens? can we ever go back to the way we use to be? I hope we can stay the way we are. But I love you. Please R&R! we would really love it! We Don't Own ANYONE we only wish we did. so happy reading
1. Unexpected Events

The Common Room was almost empty, most of the students we down in the Great Hall for supper, all but Ron and Hermione. Hermione was hunched over her Ancient Rune homework and Ron babbled on about Quidditch. She let out a loud sigh and scribbled more notes down on the parchment.

" Are you feeling ok 'Mione?" Ron asked taking a break from his annoying babble. She looked up from her notes and smiled.

"Yes I am very much ok peachy even," She went back to scratching notes.

"All I have to say is spew is messing you up." He smirked and laughed.

"What's wrong with wanted to save the House Elves seeing as no one else cares about them" she said getting a little huffy. She looked at him and tried to hold back the blush that must have been crawling to her cheeks. It happened every time he looked at her.

" Well Dumbledore does and Dobby and Winkey" He said half joking half serious.

"They don't count Mr. "I'm just going to join S.P.E.W. because it will shut Hermione up"" She huffed closing her book.

"That's not the only reason... I'm waiting for the annual meeting when Harry has detention..."

"Harry always has detention and you do too, shouldn't you be polishing the silver in the trophy room?" She sneered slightly, knowing that he didn't always have detention.

"Not till six…" he said slightly fast trying to move along the subject.

"What did you do to Snape this time?" she said rolling her eyes just the way he hated.

"I called him Snivillis then I kind of vandalized his desk with a substance I'm not at liberty to discuss…" He said blushing slightly.

"Ronald Weasley! You could get yourself expelled for that you know! You know Snape would do it too!" she said sitting up quick, her eyes wide.

"Yeah but he didn't seem upset, so I'm frightened to go to detention" He cringed and sank deeper in to the chair he was sitting in.

"Well maybe next time you'll actually think before doing some thing, and you know as well as any one else you don't call Snape Snivillis he'll hex you in to next week!" Her voice leaked with disappointment in her best friend.

"After that detention Harry had, I mean the one he couldn't sit down for a couple hours, I'm scared to go" He cringed again and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We never knew if that's really what happened I mean he wouldn't tell us... but talk to Dumbledore see if you can take detention with filch tonight I'm sure you'd have loads of fun with that." She said with a sigh

"You know I cant do elbow grease," He said making a perfectly Ron Weasley face.

"then I guess you have to take your chances with Snape, or you could just STOP GETTING IN TROUBLE!!" She yelled at him playfully. He looked down at his holey shoes and mumbled.

"But that's no fun..."

"Well if you would stop trying to act like your bothers you might not spend every night in detention!" she said in a stuck-up tone. She knew she pushed it to fair when that look appeared on his reddening face.

"I'm going to practice on my new firebolt that the twins got me." He said fast and got up. He ran up to his dorm and slammed the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and ran up after him.

"Ron stop being such a prat!" she said loudly as she flung the door open.

" Dear god Hermione!" He yelled pulling the sheets from his bed up around his naked body. Hermione's eyes went wide and she slid out of the room and on to the floor.

" Sorry" she said getting up and started walking down the stairs " I'll see you down stairs…" she said all frazzled. He finished dressing and grabbed his new Firebolt. He clomped down the stairs and say Hermione blushing madly on the couch.

" I'm really sorry" She mumbled in to her hair. Ron turned his Weasley red and shot her a sideways smile. " But you should be studying and not going out to fly around the Pitch. You have a Potions essay due tomorrow have you even started it?" she said taking her know it all tone with him.

"Yes I'm almost done" He lied; in truth he was only half.

"Ron I know you well enough to know that's a lie" she stated folding her arms in front of her.

"Ok, ok so I'm only half done!" he said giving in with out a fight, knowing it could go on forever.

"And you'll go and fly around the pitch till 5 30 then come in and eat then go off to detention and wont get back till 11 you'll be up till 1 doing your essay and be falling asleep in potions tomorrow which will get you another bloody detention," she said with attitude she didn't mean to have.

"Ahhh... life is a cruel cycle isn't it?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

" Ron, your a Prefect shouldn't you be setting a good example" she said rolling her eyes at him.

"probably but that's why they made you a prefect Hermione" He said innocently.

"I don't see why they even thought of making you one its not like you do any thing on time or right at all." She rolled her eyes again as she always did to him. He said down at the table and started to do his potions essay. 'I'll show her' he thought to himself. Hermione pulls out another book from her bag and started to do her Transfiguration homework. "Wipe that look off your face Ron."

" What look?"

"That I can't believe I'm doing this and missing Quidditch look"

"I'm missing Quidditch because I jizzed on Snape's desk oops…never mind that…" he said mentally kicking himself at letting it slip.

"You really should miss Quidditch, then its not like it's a game or any thing its just practice" she said looking up from her homework.

"I know I know" he said a little annoyed with her badgering.

"Even though you need as much practice as you can get" she mumbled under her breath not knowing that he heard her. His eyes started to water, as he looked down at him pathetically written essay.

" Hey Ron" she said closing her book as her stomach started to rumble. He didn't respond to her question. " Ron?"

" Wh - what?" He said through sniffles.

" Lets go down to di - what's wrong?"

" It's nothing, nothing at all" he said wiping the tears out of his eyes before turning to look at her.

" Ron what's wrong?" Concern dripped from her voice as she spoke to him.

" It's nothing, I'll just go get changed and we can go to the Great Hall" He got up and sulked up to the boys dormitories. He changed in to jeans and a Cannons tee shirt and walked back down to the Common Room. " Ready?" he said feeling better then he had before.

" Yep" she said finishing her homework. They walked through the portrait and down the hallway to the main staircase. " I'm really sorry about you missing Quidditch and call, but look on the bight side Harry is too." She smiled at him. He didn't answer right away, but just looked in to her eyes.

" I'm Sorry" He finally said.

" For what?" she asked, her faced flashed with confusion.

" For… this" He pushed up to the wall and placed his lips over hers. Her body hummed at his lips found hers and she went in to shock. His lips slid down her cheek and along her neck.

" Ron what are you doing?"


	2. Secrets Come Out

Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but here it is. We really hope you like it , love it, or just what ever it. We're working on chapter 3 right away and well we'll try.

**Read and Review!!!!**

**Love Hermione and Ron**

Even though Ron heard her, he responded as if he didn't, he just continued kissing her neck softly and playfully. She let a soft, barely audible moan escape her mouth before realizing what was happening, she practically screamed "Ronald Weasley what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

He stopped, she almost died from disappointment; he looked her square in the eyes and they both blushed.

Finally Ron was able to stammer "Hermione, I…I love you" Even though she saw the truth in his eyes she didn't want to believe it not yet anyways.

"Ron this isn't really funny you know. No time to be playing a joke. And you should leave that to the twins" He was truly hurt by her remark, so he answered bitterly

"I didn't know I was"

His expression softened "I really do" Ron hoped this would make her realize that he wasn't joking. Suppressing tears Hermione pushed him away and ran down the hall. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this step, she really loved him but what would it do to their friendship? Meanwhile Ron groans, "man I knew this was a bad idea" He thought to himself, almost speaking it out loud.

He stood there waiting, thinking for a short while and then he yelled "Hermione wait!" and managed to get his legs to work and ran after her. He ran a good length of the hall before she turned to saw him right there.

"Ron…" she mumbled.

But he cut her off "I'm so sorry I". And before he could finish she accepted the apology "No, its, its fine, lets just forget about it and go down to dinner". He nodded to her and started to walk down the darkening hallways. She ran to his side and starred down at her feet. They walked in silence will they reached the Great Hall. They walk slowly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. They sat in silence for a while until Hermione broke the painful quite.

"So did you get all of your Potions essay done?"

"No" he plainly stated and couldn't get up the nerve to look her in the eye.

"Have you heard from your brothers lately?" she rambled off.

" Not cense the week before I left, so 3 weeks." He said halfheartedly. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I almost forgot when you had detention with Filch and couldn't make it to the prefect meeting last night McGonagall said that Hogsmead trips start up in a month and that nightly patrols start up soon as well"

" Oh right" he sighed and swirled the food on his plate.

"Ron don't play with your food!"

" I'm not… well I'm full" He got up at turned to walk out. Hermione looked down on his plate and frowned, he hadn't eaten a thing. " I think I'll go finish my essay." He started to walk out.

" Ron you didn't eat a thing!" she yelled as he reached the doors. He blocked out what she was saying, he had gotten use to her rambling about things and learned to tune her out some times. He passed Harry and smiled slightly at him

" Hey Harry, ready for detention?"

"Not really don't look forward to detention with Filch" Harry joked.

" Right I know, well I'll see you later" Ron mumbled and walked right pass him.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table starring at her half full plate. " God Ron can be such a prat sometimes."

" What's up Mione?" Harry said sitting down across from her. He knew what was going on he always just felt it best to let people get a chance to speak.

" We're fighting again"

" You and Ron?" She nodded and frowned a bit. " How did it start this time?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

" This time! You make it sound like it is a nightly thing!" she said throwing her hands up.

" Well hate to break it to you Hermione it kinda is" Neville Longbottom added from his set next to her.

"Not nightly but, you do fight like I don't know like your going out" Harry said with an odd look on his face.

" Like your married" Neville added in. Hermione took a deep breath and thought about what to tell her friends.

"Well it started with S.P.E.W and then got to homework and detention then Quidditch and then he told me he loved me and I ran away and then I told him not to play with his food and he walks out" she sped up the end so they wouldn't understand.

"Wait what was that?" Harry said almost choking on his food.

" What was what?" She asked in return.  
" say the events slower. I want to hear them all this time."

"Well we fought about SPEW and then homework and Quidditch and then we left and he told me he loved me and then I told him to stop playing with his food and got up and walked out."

" He what!"

" He said he loved me!" She screamed and every eye in the Hall was on her. She blushed deeply and sank in to her seat.

"FIANLLY!! Do you know how long he has been planning to do it? So how did he do it, and so are you guys... Well you know." Harry laughed and shoved a spoon full of potatoes in to his mouth.

"WHAT you're just telling me know! Who else knew?" Hermione turned slightly angry

" Well every one. Its hard to miss and you're all Ron talks about" Neville added again. Hermione sunk deep in to her chair and groaned.


	3. Harry's Help and Spoken Truth

Here is another for you all! We really hope you enjoy. We are go glad it took a much shorter time to get this one up and out then the last we really don't want to keep you waiting. If you think that a lot for this is happening really fast then I hope this chapter clears up their year and every thing. Yes the rating has changed but fear not it will go back up as the story goes on.  
**Read and Review  
Happy Reading  
Ron and Hermione**

Hermione was a lovely shade of red when Harry poked her side. His eyes shown with slight amusement and he trying to hold in a slight laugh. " So are you two, well you know…"

" No"

"Why not it's obvious you like him too!" Harry almost screams in Great Hall. Almost all of the Gryffindor table turned and stared at them. Hermione turned a deeper red that would have rivaled a Weasley and shielded her face from the gazing crowed.

"Well he hates me now I wouldn't blame him after the way I acted." She mumbled so the rest of her house wouldn't hear.

" What happened?" Harry whispered.

" I acted the like the stupid prat I am and ran away" she poked her food with her fork as she spoke.

"Well go find him if you really like him you can make it up." He said pulling the fork from her fiddling hands. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying and pulled the fork back.

"I mean when some one pins you to a wall and kisses up and down your neck what should you do. I guess not run right…" She mumbled and sighed still looking blankly at the plate in front of her. Harry laughed loudly and smiled.

"I can't believe him, that's what Ginny suggested!" he yelled again started to laugh again.

" I should hex all of you in to next year" she said glare at Harry then at Neville. She turned her burning gaze over to Ginny down at the other end of the table. Ginny smiled and waved then went back to her conversation with Dean.

"I'm guessing this is not time to ask for help on my potions essay is it?" Neville asked and then leaned back hoping not to get smacked.

"Not really Nev" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" I still think you should try and find him you know" Harry mumbled.

"I don't know where he is." She said, her voice was sad and low. Harry pulled out the Map and handed it to her. He smiled at her and she knew what was going on in his mind. "I don't know what to say Harry" Harry looked a little shocked for the first time in the 6 years he had known her she had no solution to a problem.

"You know everything just say what come to mind like, start with how you feel"

"But he must hate me and I don't know where to even start" She said getting teary eyed. Harry opened the Map and smiled.

"Looks like he's in his dorm go find him…Try" He said handing the map back and gave her a little push.

" I can't do this Harry" She said getting up.

" An why not, your Hermione Granger the smartest witch in Hogwarts!" He said walk with her to the door.

" I don't know that to tell him!"

"Fine, but I'm going to see how he's doing, if you don't go talk to Ron I will" He stood at the door.

" Harry I don't know what to stay to him" She said getting worried that she would say something wrong.

" You'll think of some thing!" He said pushing her out the door and he took a seat next to Ginny and kissed her cheek.

Hermione walked slowly down the dark halls of Hogwarts back to Gryffindor Common Room. She softly spoke the password and stepped in. She stood in silence at the base of the stairs that wound their wait to the boy's dormitory. She took a deep breath and pulled in all her courage as she placed her foot on the first step. Each step she took became a little harder still she stood still at the door. " I can do this" she mumbled to herself. She knocked softly and waited what seemed like an eternity for an answer.

" Come in." It was Ron's voice and her heart jump out of her chest.

" Ron?" She asked opening the door slowly. It creaked and groaned as she pushed it and stepped in to the dim room.

" 'Mione what's up" He said avoiding eye contact.

" I think you know Ron." She said walking closer to his bed.

" No I don't, so what's up" he lied.

"Come on Ron you know what I'm talking about" She said getting aggravated.

" Ok so maybe I do. Have a seat." He said patting the seat next to him. She sat down carefully and folded her shaking hands in her lap.

" We need to talk Ron." She said biting on her bottom lip. "Why...why did you do that in the hall?" She said swallowing hard.

" I thought I made it clear in the hall."

" No, not really Ronald." She said. He winced slightly when she said his full name. He knew nothing good came out of his full name, he had learned that from years with his mother.

"I love you Hermione and this isn't some little elf crush either" He watched the tears form in her eyes.

" For how long?"

" Harry says since 2nd year but I realized what it was our fourth year." He still wouldn't meet her gaze and he could almost feel the warmth of her skin through her sleeves.

" When?"

"Had a lot of time to think underwater you know and with Vicktor" He smiled slightly and then grew quiet again.

"At Yule ball?" She said leaning closer so he would look her in the eye.

"A little before but I was a bit nervous"

" Why didn't you say any thing?" She exclaimed.

" I did out in the hall but you ran." He flat out stated with a hint of angry in his voice. Hermione pulled away from him.

"Did you know that every one in Gryffindor Tower knows and most likely every one else!" she yelled and then paused. " I mean why didn't you tell me earlier?"

" Really? Every one? I'm going to kill Harry!"

" I wouldn't blame it all on Harry." She said trying to calm him

" And why shouldn't I?"

"Because Harry said they every one could tell even though no one said any thing"

" Oh I see"

" So why didn't you say any thing?" she said placing her hand on his. The both blushed and she withdrew her hand.

" I was too afraid but now you've seen me naked I kinda was like well I don't know it gave me courage?" he stammered with his word and he tried so hard to blush.

"I still don't see why you kept it from me" She started to cry again.

"I was afraid. I love you Hermione." He turned away.

" I know Ron" she blushed and then there was a long deep pause. The room fell silent and all you could hear was their breathing. " I… I love you too Ronald Arthur Weasley."


	4. Dorm Room Fears

**Well here it is Chapter 4! we hope you all like it. We're sorry it is so short but we don't have much time With Yule and Christmas coming up so soon. We'll try to get one more post up before the holidays but if not we'll be sure to get some up after! Happy Readings and a Happy Holiday!**

**Ron and Hermione**

Ron's heart jump into his throat and he sat shocked on his dorm room bed. Hermione sat very close to him with her still shaking hands folded tightly in her lap.

"Really? You… you love me?" He stammered. She nodded her head and pulled him in to what Ron had come to call a "Hermione Hug". Each time she hugged him he felt every emotion she had, every thought. He was so caught up in her warmth hug that he almost forgot to hug back. Ron felt a tear form in his eye and he brushed it away quick.

"Ron what's wrong?"

" I just never thought I'd hear you say that."

" Oh" she said and looked away. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and her face grew red with blush.

" I'm really glad you did though." He said pushing her back a little and kissed her lips softly. The moment seemed perfect an empty room, all alone. Their lips fit together perfectly, their hands glided to each other. Ron pushed her back deepening the kiss. His hands wound themselves in her hair as she fell backwards on to the bed.

" Ron any one could walk in!" She worried pulling out of the kiss.

"It's the feast no one will, besides you can lock the door so only staff could get in I know you know how," he stated.

"Don't you have a detention to get to?" she said avoiding the situation at hand.  
"In an hour." He said sitting up and moving a little bit away from her. "But you don't want this and you know what? That's fine with me."

Hermione's heart fell, here she was acting like the scared little virgin and who was she kidding she was. Ron's eyes locked with hers and the moment became like an unspoken conversation. " I've just never done any thing like this before."

Ron blushed and smiled at her. " I haven't either," he confessed. Hermione cocked and eyebrow and stared at him strangely

"But what about the rumors of you and Luna?" She asked with a mixed expression. She didn't care if they were true but part of her screamed, hoping they weren't.

" There were rumors about me and Lovegood?" His face became contorted and a look of discussed flamed in his eyes.

" I guess you never heard them…" She said trying to hold in a laugh at Ron's oblivious nature.

" No! Nor are they even true!" He yelled and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

" Oh… well good then."

"You aren't one to listen to rumors I thought…" He said playfully glaring at her.

" I can't help over hearing I mean look at the girls in my dorm," she said rolling her eyes about the gossip she hears ever night.

" True" he mumbled and laid back on his bed. Hermione did the same and placed a kiss on his lips. Her heart fluttered as he returned it and she was thankful she was lying down for if not her knees would have surely given out on her. She pulled away in deep blush and look at him.

" So what now?" she asked him not knowing what to expect for him.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean are we…you know…you and me…" She couldn't find the right words to put together, everything she was saying in her head just sounded wrong. She waiting to see if he got what she was getting at, worry formed in her mind.

" You mean are we together?" He asked but didn't wait for her to answer. " Yeah I guess." Ron came to the realization at what he had just said and his heart jump and started to do cartwheels in his chest. Hermione smile at him and he leaned in to claim her lips once again. She melted in to the warmth of her mouth and opened her to deepen the kiss. Ron pulled away and smiled at her

" That was really nice." Hermione said, she felt her cheeks blaze with blush as he looked at her.

" Yeah it really was." He said. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop, the deep redness of her cheeks kept coming back. Shee covered her face with her hands and turned away. " What's the matter?" He asked afraid he had done some thing wrong.

"I'm acting like the pug faced Parkinson whenever she's around Malfoy" She said rolling her eyes at herself for her childishness.

"No your not don't even compare yourself to her!" He said leaning in kissing her neck lightly. She giggled and blushed, cursing herself under her breath. " What?" He asked kissing further down her neck

"I feel like an air head Slytherin all giggly and blushed" She said with a tone of self-disappointment in her voice.

" You're not!" He kissed her collarbone. He followed his wet path back up her neck sucking and nibbling slight on his way. His hand glides down her body and plays with the hem of her robes.

"Ron…" she said her voice was scared and shaky.

" Hmmm?" the sound vibrated against the skin of her neck as he kept kissing.

" I'm scared."

" I'm sorry." He was so worried that she was angry he stopped and held her hands in his."To fast right?"

" I've just never done this before." She said again.

"Neither have I it just seems I'm on auto or something?" He said stating the truth.

" I guess it's just different for guys." He said trying hard not to let the shame and regret he was feeling get out into his voice.

" Yeah I guess so." She said. He kissed her cheek and then pulled away,

" I love you."

" I love you too Ron."

"Meet me in the prefect rooms after my detention and we can start our patrols from there." He said trying to change the subject of love.

"But patrols don't start till 10." She stated.

" Oh really?"

"You'd know that if you hadn't gotten detention the night we had the meeting." She said in a matter of fact tone.

" I get the point." He said rolling his eyes.

" Just making sure you did." She said with a smile. He hoped of the bed and held out a hand to help her up with. She grabbed on to it and pulled herself up. " I'll see you after detention." She said walking out the door. Ron followed and walked out of Gryffindor Common Room, heading for an extremely long, dreaded detention with Snape.


	5. Points Taken

**Hullo every one! Chapter 5 up and hopefully running. We hope you all had a good holiday and what not. Yet again sorry about the lenght and hope you all like it**

After four long grueling hours of detention with Snape Ron sulked down the dark corridor to the prefect room. He opened the old wooden door and peaked his head in to see if any one was there.

" You're Late" Hermione said from the chair by the fire.

"Yeah well scrubbing the mass cauldrons with a toothbrush isn't easy." He said rolling his eyes and he plopped down on the other chair across from her.

" Just like Snape to make you clean with out magic." She giggled. He sighed loudly and frowned a bit. " Did you at least learn you lesson?"

" Yeah," He mumbled swinging his legs over the arm of chair. " Never listen to Lupin, seeing as it was his bright idea in the first place."

" What? Professor Lupin to you too?" She practically jumped from her seat.

"Yeah he sent me an owl, we've been chatting for a while," He mumbled

" RONALD WEASLEY! I can't believe either of you!" she said breaking him off.

" What?" He said looking at her in confusion as to what he did.

"Why did you do it any way? I mean you knew it was going to get you detention and how did Snape find out who you were?" She started to calm down a bit. She settled back in to her chair and just stared at him.

"He probably has some potion to ID people…" He mumbled. "I don't know why I did it seemed like fun but I swear I'm never doing it again" He said placing a sarcastic hand over his heart.

"Whom were you thinking about? That's the better question. " Wait I don't even want to know.

" Good because it's strictly confidential, between Harry Lupin and myself." He nodded with slight pride. The room fell silent and neither of them spoke. They both stared in to the deep heat of the fire.

" So." Hermione said finally.

" So what?"

" How long really?" She said raising her eyebrows.

" How long? Hermione what are you going on about?" Ron said puzzled.

" How long have you liked me?" She asked hoping to get a good answer.

"When you got petrified." He admitted.

" You thought you had lost me forever?" she asked. Ron just nodded and continued to look in the depth of the flames. "And you just thought you wouldn't say any thing till this year!"

"No I just really never knew how to approach the subject that's all." He said flashing a slight nervous smile.

"So you were jealous of Vicktor?" She said with a giggle and yet again Ron said nothing he just nodded. They sat talking as the door flung open. Draco Malfoy stood in the large doorway with his trademark smirk on his face. His blond hair was fallen in to his storm eyes and he walked closer.

" Well if its isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood." He said with a chuckle and walked closer to them.

" Stuff it Malfoy!" Ron sneered.

"I'd watch what you say Weasley I can take all of Gryffindors point away and that will leave you with nothing." He stared at him with a fiery gaze. Ron stood and drew his wand from his pocket.

" And I can to the same to your precious Slytherin point."

"Oh I'm scared! I'm surprised you even made prefect god knows who you had to screw to get here." Draco said his voice leaking with distain.

" Take that back Malfoy!" Ron screamed.

" Why should I it's the truth. So tell us Weasley how many people did you have to screw?"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled and Malfoy's wand flew from his hands and clattered to the floor. "Accio wand!" Ron yelled and Malfoy's wand flew to it hands. " Now take that back Malfoy!" He screamed.

" I don't need a wand to pound you in to the ground Weasley!" He said punching him in the stomach. Ron's knees gave out as pain spread through his whole body and he fell to the floor. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he rolled to his side.

"PETRIFCUS TOTALLIUS!" The booming voice same from the door and both boys feel to the floor. Hermione looked up to meet to pairs of eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." She said in confusion.

"I can't believe this, two prefects, 2 detentions for each of you and 20 points from each."

Professor McGonagall said staring at the two boys sprawled on the floor. " Yes Miss Granger?"

"Ron didn't do any thing Professor McGonagall."

"I saw the whole thing Miss Granger and I believe you are lying 10 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape said with a sneer.

"That will be enough Severus I will take it from here." McGonagall said placing a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm not lying Professor." Hermione said looked down at Ron's body.

" Very well." Snape said quickly and walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"All Ron did was take Malloy's wand, just to stop him." She said pleading with her head of house.

"I didn't see it and I trust professor Snape's judgments." McGonagall said patting Hermione's shoulder. "Alright same pairings as last year Ron and Hermione you will be patrolling the 4th floor. Have a good night."


	6. All Most There

Sorry about the wait every one! Life just caught up with us finally but i hope that you all enjoy this terribly short chapter. Ihope to get another one up. Also Check out some of the other storys. They both are only writen by me,Hermione. Ron and I hope you very much like this.

**Blessed be!**

Hermione glared at McGonagall slightly and stalked out of the Prefect room. "30 point from Gryffindor! I can't believe McGonagall let Gryffindor lose 30 points!" She screamed out in to the empty hall.

" Nor can I." Ron mumbled trying not to make eye contact with an obviously angry Hermione. He prayed she wouldn't say any thing if he didn't look at her. But his plan failed horribly

" What were you thinking?" She screamed at him. It took all her will power not to slap him across the face. Ron threw Malfoy's wand at the closed prefect door and it clattered to the ground.

" I don't know…"

" You know better then to fight with Malfoy!"

" I'm just so sick of his bloody high and mighty attitude!" Ron snapped at her, his voice bouncing off the dark stonewalls.

"He's prince Slytherin he will always be that way. You know it, I know it." She started to walk off to the 4th floor for patrol. " 4th floor, are you coming?" She asked as she turned around and looked at him. " He thinks he is the only one in this school getting laid. I mean come on"

" Pansy Parkinson not much to boast about."

" Snape" Hermione said with a girlish giggle that was so unlike her.

" Ew!" Ron screamed with a twitch. Disgust and disbelieve mingled on his freckled face, his mouth hung open in shock.

" Oh come on it was funny." She smiled.

"Funny but twisted." Ron mumbled and collided with some thing invisible. There was a snort or laughter.

" Harry? Is that you?"

" Yeah it me. Who else has one of these?" He pulled of the cloak and rolls it up in his arms.

"You know its true Malfoy is screwing Snape." Hermione said going back to her original thought."

" EW!" Both boys rang out in unison, Ron looked a sickly green and Harry shuddered as the mental picture ran through his head.

" Boys, how old are you?" She said shacking her head.

" It's completely irrelevant! Its just gross!" Ron said scrunching his nose. Hermione sneered at him.

" You wanted this mate?" Harry said breaking the tension. He handed the rolled up ball to Ron. " See you two later!" He set off in to a sprint back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Why do you want that Ron?" she asked with an odd look on her face.

"I'm going to explore the castle tunnels later tonight but they're off limits…why?"

" Just wondering… you know you could get in a lot of trouble doing that!"

Ron tucked the cloak in to his satchel and looked for very proud of himself. " I know I could. But I wont."

" Meaning, of course, that you shouldn't go!" She said flashing her high and mighty prefect badge. Ron's grew disappointed.

" And how do you plan on stopping me Hermione." He smiled.

" I'm sure I could find away." His eyebrows raised and he smirked devilishly. He was clearly thinking dirty things. Hermione's fingers skimmed up his arm around down his chest. She was so close to him he could have easily reached out and kissed her. Her small finger wound in the collar of his shirt. Hermione's eyes met his, they seemed darker then normal. She tugged at the collar of his shirt and pulled him down the hall. " We have patrols to do!" She stated. Ron felt as if he were going to fall over, he was hoping for more then just a tug and a pull. He didn't even get a kiss!

" You know some times I hate you."

" I love you too Ronikins."


	7. NOTE

We know! We Know! We a little… ok so a lot behind on the writing, but school has been getting in the way of it. Exams have just started and it's taking over our lives. We hope that with the heat of the summer comes more out there, crazy writing. Thank you to all review and actually like this story we never would have thought but thanks. Now to some of those who reviewed we just wanted to send some little messaged. First of Neville is the biggest dork in the world (we both know him personally so we can say this) but we love you. Solo Flora we just thought Arthur was just fitting… And to some one who had reviewed on another site we posted on Yes we have read the books, this is set in 6th we started writing it before news of the 6th book was even coming out and we thought that Ron should have a firebolt is that so wrong? Well thanks for reading.

Love Mione and Ron


	8. My Good Byes

Hey every one it's just Hermione. Due to resent events I cannot continue to write. I have no idea what Ron will do with this, so this maybe the last post. Thank you for all of your support and I know I am truly sorry to have to give this up. Life is just too much of a mess. I hope you all have a great summer and a great new school year. Thank you again.

Good Bye

Yours truly,

H G


End file.
